Sea of Stars
by Cryysis
Summary: James Hawkins is at rest, living his future, and charting his own course. But now there's something wrong in the galaxy, and Jim is once again faced with Captain Silver and the chance of a lifetime. What will he choose? Family? Adventure? Or the Gem?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is a very random story that I have decided to write, and I will hopefully be uploading the next couple installments in JotS very soon. Now then! This is my first time writing a Treasure Planet ficlet, so I hope that I've done well, though I personally think it's fine. After you read this first installment of Sea of Stars, please tell me if you think I should continue or not as your opinions mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish. Things would be so much easier that way! Heh, I do not own any part of Treasure Planet, just this story and the OCs that show up.**

**Me: And now on to the story!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sea of Stars**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heat. Burning flame, charred skin. Stars shot through the sky, or were they laser blasts? Silver didn't know. All he knew was that this ship was about to be blown to smithereens, and everyone else along with it.

Nothing could have prepared him for this, nothing at all. How was he supposed to know that the bloody Gem would cause this? _Because, ya damn fool! It's a treasure of all treasure!!!_

"Captain! Sir, the Gem!"

Silver whipped around, his glowing bionic eye narrowing in on the monstrous creature that held the precious jewel in his hand. "Well don't just stand there, go after it! Don't let those bastards get the Gem!" Silver and his crew ran hard and fast after the thieves of thieves, and the sky became brighter still. Greens, blues, yellows and oranges all mixed to create a flurry of light and sound, the vibrations pounding in the pirates' ears and making their hearts murmur out of beat.

Silver's legs carried him faster and faster, but the other crew kept getting farther and farther. "No! Get back here ya scalawags! NO!!!"

The last pirate jumped back onto their ship, the rockets fired to full blast and blowing enormous amounts of heat into their faces. But it was nothing compared to the sonic BOOM that echoed through their minds and pushed the other ship so far off course that the Gem flew from its captor's hands and floated into space...

James Hawkins, your typical teenager who sat in an office, in the Navy, doing nothing but... Paperwork. Just... Paperwork.

_Stamp!_ Jim flipped a paper from one side of his desk to the other. _Stamp!_ Another paper was flipped. _Stamp!_

Over and over and over, hour after hour, James Hawkins did nothing but stamp paperwork. His head was held up by his curled fist that lay underneath his chin. His fist was held up be his bent elbow which was propped up on his leg. The usual position that he took every day. In fact, he'd been like this so much that there was an indent in his chair.

Jim sighed and flipped the last paper of the stack to the other side of the desk and set his stamp down. Re-reading the words again after a countless number of times, Jim read aloud to the quiet of his office, "Montessori Navy Seal of Approval." Cocking his head to the side, Jim wondered for the thousandth time how long he had till break.

"This gets older and older every day... Why oh why did I choose this over solar surfing?!" Jim asked himself, until a picture of his mothers face popped up in his mind. Sarah Hawkins. The woman who'd dealt with him for who knows how long. This was the least he could do for her after everything.

Jim sighed and grabbed his bag, heading out of the room and clocking out. He'd get yelled and bitched at later, but right now he just needed to get out of that stuffy office and get some wind in his hair besides the newest AC unit.

He half-chuckled to himself as he took an immediate turn to the left and hit the bathroom. He stripped himself of his white Navy uniform, showing off rippled muscles and bronzed skin to whatever pervert who may have peaked in. He didn't care, because as soon as it was off he was throwing on his civilian clothes as fast as was possible in all the universe.

Happy to be out of the pythons squeeze (As he so lovingly referred his uniform), Jim looked around him and closed his eyes to relish in the peace and quiet. Montessori Space Port was on of the nosiest in the galaxy, and any time of quiet did not go unappreciated by him. He stood there for a few moments longer before letting out a breath of smoke and heading down the many steps towards the city.

The hustle and bustle of the city went unnoticed by the three figures hidden inside the crates. One, supposedly the leader, was a large snake-like monster, with the beak of a hawk and arms and legs like a crab. He made a motion to the other two, the medium sized resembling an indescribable cross between an octopus and a dog, and the smallest having the shape of a wolf with the horns of a ram.

"Move out, boysss. The Gem'sss sssupposssed to have landed sssomewhere on thisss sspace-port." The leader scuttled out from his hiding place, his beady eyes wincing at the sudden onslaught of light. A low growl resonated through their personal-space, and the leaders eyes narrowed into slits as he looked back at the second-in-charge. "Problem?" 

"Yeah, a proble' there be. Why da' we have to look for this stupid piece of jewelry here? It ain't like we'll find it. The place is to dang big!" The hum in the dog-like throat made it sound deeper and more threatening, a challenge being issued. "I don't see--"

"Of course you don't, cousin. You do not know all the detail's of the Gems story." The smallest of them answered, looking up at the land-sea monster. "The Gem is said to take on another form, that of a human girl. That is what we are looking for. The only true fact that we have to go on, of course, is her eyes, which are said to make the seer think they're lost in a shooting star. There's no one else who fits that description."

The dog-thing grumbled, and followed the other two as they headed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love it, hate it? Review!**

**A/N: Again, please let me know if you think I should continue, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedication of this chapter goes to the lovely **_MargouxBriar_ **for being my first and only reviewer! Lots and lots of love to you! **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Reminder: Please, PLEASE review, you guys! I really do want to know what you think of this! Whether they be flames, helpful criticism or showers of praise-- I don't care! Just review!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sea of Stars**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Clatters and clangs echoed in Jim's ears, the curses and whines of the sailors made him grin. Things here could be so amusing when one paid close attention and it was something he rather enjoyed. It meant that he wasn't alone in his thoughts, that others around him could feel all the same things he did. Happiness, depression, anger, fear, love... Of course, only family love. He'd never actually had a girl friend, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted one. From what he'd heard, it was _way_ too much trouble. And plus... His eyes became downcast, and he grit his molars together in frustration. He would not remember the man who had betrayed them. Silver had taken his place, and that was final.

Silver... It had been a long, long time since Jim had thought of him. But when he did, it lasted for hours, and he came up with all sorts of stories of adventures they could go on, things they could see... "I really miss you, you old cyborg..."

"Stupid hobo, get out of my way!"

He didn't know what possessed him-- Wasn't sure if it was hate, anger, or just the strongest urge of defiance-- but Jim Hawkins tore his gaze from the floor, and found himself face to face with one of the most gruesome sights he'd ever seen.

One of his co-workers, Andrew (a man Jim greatly despised) was beating and kick a human girl out of his way, leaving her bloodied and bruised in all kinds of places. She had no actual clothes, just rags covering her most intimate areas, leaving her exposed. Her albino-white skin was colored purple and a sickening yellow and scraps bled over her skin. Her short, cranberry colored hair looked to be knotted, and when Andrew gave it a vicious yank, Jim saw red.

He had no control over his body, and he'd no knowledge that he'd actually _done _anything until he heard him cry out in pain. Jim's eyes narrowed and he spoke with a voice so cold it would have frozen the sun. "If I **ever** catch you hitting a woman again, Andrew, you won't walk away in one piece. What the hell were you thinking, abusing her like that?!"

"That little wench is nothing but a hobo, and you and your mother are no better--"

One swift kick was all it took; Jim knew he'd done it this time, because any type of insult to his mother threw him over the edge. Deciding the idiot wasn't worth it anymore, Jim relaxed his body with as much self-control as he had before turning towards the victim to inspect her wounds. "Hey..." He reached out a slow, tentative hand, and wasn't at all surprised when she flinched away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Just let me see your wounds."

The girl shook her head in denial, her beaten frame shaking so much it looked like she was on a permanent vibrate. She all most cried out; the sudden feeling of a hand on her face had scared her. When nothing else happened, she blearily opened her eyes to see the man who had saved her.

"See? Nothing to..." Jim's voice caught in his throat, and he suddenly couldn't think. He'd been checking the wounds on her arm, and when he looked up... Nothing else was around him, all his senses were on stand-by, and his entire focus was on the eyes that had so suddenly captured him.

It was like being caught in the ends of a shooting star, the colors blending into seamless ribbons of light and wonder, where everything merged into one and separated again. The hues were astounding, and the golden flecks made him think of flaming rock. The colors were so prominent and yet to subtle, it all most made him dizzy.

"You... What..."

"Gem. My name... It's Gem."

Jim blinked, closing his eyes to try and concentrate. The sudden grip of loneliness concerned him, and he felt like he was trapped in a cage like some wild animal. What was _wrong_ with him? Staring like that... He had no idea what to think, and it took every ounce of will power he had to not give into temptation and stare again. "Gem... I... My apologies. I didn't mean to stare, I just..."

"I know," the tiniest of smiles graced her lips, and a rosy blush stained her cheeks. "Don't worry about it, James."

"Jim." He corrected, taking her hand and gently pulling her up. He slid his jacket off and tossed it around her shoulders. "Just call me Jim."

Again, the tiniest of smiles. "Jim."

"I'm curious..." He began to walk, motioning for her to follow him. He'd take her home and get her some attention there. Maybe the Doc could have a look at her. "Does that happen to you often?"

She nodded, seeming unsurprised at his question. "It can be very vexing at times. It's... A part of me, I suppose. I don't always mind it, but sometimes... I just wish people could stop staring."

He took a mental note of that, and stored it away for another time. No staring then. "I see. Well, it shouldn't take us long to get to the Inn. We can get you fixed up there."

"... Thank you, Jim."

He smiled. "No thanks needed."

And never once did it occur to him that he'd never really told her his name.

XOXOXOXOX

It was natural that the two be followed. The three stooges that had been sent had seen her, took one look into her eyes, and known they'd found their target. The leader turned to the second in command with a smirk so vile it made wooden teeth seem pleasant. "Ya-Nule, I do believe we've found our… Toy."

Ya-Nule was grinning like a mad man, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Yes, Ratishka, I think we have. I will go inform the Captain. Landrezo, you stay with Ratishka and watch it. Don't let it out of your sight!"

The smallest rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. Their task was for to important for silly arguments, after all. If they could do this properly… He grinned. Maybe the captain would be feeling generous enough to give her over so they could 'play'.

While Ya-Nule slithered off, Ratishka looked back towards their last member. He could not deny that he'd come in handy on many occasion, and he was much more helpful then that other fool…

"Say, Landrezo… How about we do one in over your cousin?"

Landrezo's eyes narrowed and the gleam was his most obvious give-away. "I'm thinking I'll like your plan… Captain."

XOXOXOXOX

A cyber-kinetic eye swam over the vast expanse of space before him, and he growled when he once again saw nothing. Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! That was all Silver seemed to be coming up with these days, was nothing! That Gem was far too valuable to loose… All most as much as The Loot of a Thousand Worlds.

But that was a life-time ago, and Jim had made sure no one would get it. Ah Jim… That boy had the makin's of greatness in him, and that was one of the few honest truths Silver had ever admitted, whether it be out loud or to himself. He ought to pop in some time and see what the laddy was up to.

"Boys! We've got a new heading! The Space Port Montressor!"

"Cap'n! You know what happened last time!"

"Yer damn right I know, tha's why we're goin' back! If ol' Jimbo's still there, then we may have jus' foun' ourselves a new map!" Silvers laugh echoed on the ship, and the crew scrambled on the deck to fill in the orders.

Once again the memory of his loss washed through Silvers mind, and he grimaced in disappointment. He couldn't let this go, for the life of him he couldn't. It meant more to him then his own life, it did, and he was not about to lose his life over a jewel!

"Eyes like a shootin' star… Well, it can' be that hard to fin'…" Silver muttered, his cyber-eye once again shooting over the rocks and asteroids for any sign of his jewel. Empty again, as it always was.

He remembered the ruby color of it, the way the color could shine like a rainbow when hit just right, enough to put the strongest willed of them break down into tears for what he'd had and what he'd never receive.

That Gem was his last hope. Without it… He could never face his crew again. He'd be the shamed one, and he'd loss any and all respect that other space pirates had for him. And that was not something he would allow. Things were to rough, and he'd need any allies he could find. His eyes, both real and unreal, hardened into marble.

He'd get that Gem back.

Even if he had to die trying.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"... the colors blending into seamless ribbons of light and wonder..."_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love it? Hate it? **_**Review!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, it's been a couple months... Not quite as bad as three, but hey, it's better then nothing in the least. I have no excuse as to why I haven't written I just didn't want to. Lack of inspiration does that to me.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Question: Would anyone want to see a picture of what Gem looks like? I could make one, or at least find a picture of her eyes so that you have a better idea of how to picture them. If so, let me know in a REVIEW.**

**(Hinthint, nudgenudge)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sea of Stars**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So tell me," Jim started, the quiet of their walk having finally gotten to him. There were hundreds of other people around them, but for some reason he only seemed to be focused on her. What was it about this girl that had made him act like such an animal earlier? He knew he had a temper, but not badly.

"Tell you what, James?" Gem's quiet voice reached his ears, and Jim was embarrassed to realize he'd forgotten to finish his question.

Jim frowned. He really hated it when people referred to him that way. "It's Jim, not James. Anyway... Why are you here, on Montressor of all places? Are you waiting for someone? Family, a friend, a lover..." He adjusted his grip on the strange girl's waist so he could help her walk a bit more comfortably. She couldn't stand on her own, which meant that Andrew had probably broken her legs or she's sprained her ankles.

"Hm... I guess you could say that. I'm waiting for my owner."

Jim stopped, digesting that. What was she, a pet? "... You have an... Owner?"

"Yes." Gem wasn't looking at him; instead she stared forwards, as if searching for something...

Or some_one_.

Whether or not that bothered him he'd have to find out later.

Gem didn't go any further, so he probed the subject more. "Well... Do you have any idea where he is? Did he just leave you here?"

Gem laughed lightly, but there was no humor there. It was just a sound coming from her mouth. "I have never been purposely _left_ somewhere before. I'm usually dropped, and then never seen again. At least until someone else comes and finds me."

Jim bit his lip, not liking where this conversation was going. How could someone think this way? It was as if she saw herself as an object... And object with value, if what she said was anything to go by, but an object none-the-less. "Why would you say that about yourself?"

Gem didn't answer, and they walked in silence until Jim finally got her to the Inn. Kicking the door open, he led her through and winced when he heard a clatter of dishes and the shocked silence that came with it. Opening one eye, he half-smiled at his mother, who looked utterly shocked and confused. "Mom... You might want to close your mouth. Bugs will fly in."

Sarah Hawkins continued to gape, but she leaned down and cleaned up the broken dishes. A moment later, her son was leaning down and helping her, and she looked up at him in wonder. Who was this girl? And where in the Galaxy had she come from?

Jim smiled, a boy-ish grin that made his mothers mouth close and scowl. He grinned again, and paused when a hand touched his, and he looked over to see Gem sitting on the floor and helping as well. He wanted to protest, but one hard look from the shooting-star eyes and he didn't say anything. It looked like she was being careful anyway...

The trio managed to clean everything up nicely, and Jim helped Gem back into a seat as his mother disappeared into the kitchen. "You didn't have to do that. You're injured; you could have worsened your condition."

Gem shook her head. "Humans... What is it that you see in those you don't know? And understand even less?"

Jim was about to ask her what she meant by 'humans', but Sarah had come back with bandages and ointments. "Jim, pick her up and follow me. She shouldn't move too much on those legs."

Jim sighed softly and went to move his hands up to take her, only to find she was wrapping her arms around his neck. She brought herself closer to him, and Jim sucked in a breath, willing his heart to stop beating. What was _wrong_ with him? He opened his eyes, biting his lip in attempt to keep from staring into hers.

She wasn't paying attention to his face, as Gem was more concerned about the way Jim's body had stiffened when she'd touched him. "Is this wrong? I thought you were going to carry me..."

_'Right, right, Jim you IDIOT!'_ Just how stupid could he get? The easiest way to carry her would be bridal-style. "No, no, you're fine... I was caught off guard, I guess." He glared at the guests who snickered at him, and he gently pulled her up and held her to his chest. Without another word, he took her up to his mother who was waiting on the second floor.

Right now though, all he could think was just how much he really wanted a nap.

XOXOXOXOX

"Cap'n..." One of the braver crew members came forward, and a bionic yellow eye landed on him. "Wha' ar' yea expectin' to find on Mont'esso of all places?"

Silver sighed, and searched once more for his precious jewel before he answered the others question. "A couple 'a people at least. Ye'll see 'em when ya see 'em."

"Is one of 'em Gem?"

"Aye, it is. But I'll be the only one lookin' for her, if that be what you want to know." His eyes narrowed in on the short man in front of him, and that piercing yellow gaze sent him scuttling away. "Bloody fool..."

They were getting closer. Montressor would be in sight within the hour, and Silver would be that much closer to seeing his treasure again... And Jimbo to. He'd missed his adopted son, and maybe, just maybe... He'd like to go on one more adventure.

XOXOXOXOX

Ratshika and Landrezo were no fools, they'd left their hiding spot the moment they'd seen their target move, and were bickering amongst themselves about whether or not they should just attack now and forget the boy. It would save them time and trouble, and they would get a head start on their chasers. Dead men tell no tales, so how would this boy be able to tell their rival pirates about who had kidnapped the girl, and even then, who's to say that Silver would come here in the first place?

"I'm tellin' you Ratshika, I think we should wait. We need to get a feel for the place first; we may not know what we're up against. And if I heard right, that there's Hawkins, the one who found the Loot of a Thousand Worlds with Silver! Who knows what use he could be to us if we captured him along with the Gem!"

"Landrezo you've gone mad, all of those men died that day, there was no way that they could have survived the explosion." Ratshika sighed, for they'd been chasing Silver then to. If they'd found it, then they'd have gotten the gold and lived like Kings! "Let's just get the girl and go, we ain't got no time for this!"

As they argued, they blended in with those around them, and brought no attention to themselves. But Ya-Nule should have gone back to the ship and then been back to their hiding spot and realized what happened.

But who ever said he'd left in the first place...?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"I'm usually dropped and never seen again. At least until someone else comes and finds me."_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


End file.
